Dressing Up
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Gintoki makes Katsura help them with a 'mission'. But what happens when your feelings comes in the way? by: Tezzino from Alanna-twins


This is my first Gintama-fic, so please don't be hard on me? but be honest anyway. '

So, it's a GinZura-fic. My sister (Zorba) don't really like this pairing, but she said she liked it anyways ain't i happy! \(O)/

**DRESSING UP**

"What did you say?" Katsura stared at the yorozuyas standing before him.

"I said," Shinpachi said (with an oddly determinded expression), puching the navy-haired man towards Gintoki. "that you don't have a choise."

"You can't be serious!" Something like panic could be heard in Katsuras voice.

"Come on Zura, we really need you!"

"Not Zura, it's Katsura!"

Said "Zura" stepped up to the white-haired man, staring angrily into Gintokis eyes.

"Oh, don't whine, it's only for a day!" Kagura tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"Whine?" Katsura swirled around, staring at the young amanto. "Do you really think it's that simple? You want me to-"

"Dress in drag, that's right." Gintoki cut off. "This 'mission' as our costumer calls it, don't give us any choise in this."

"But- why me? Can't Kagura-san do it? And why Gintoki?"

"Well, Kagura's too young," Gintoki started, while Sadaharu chomped on his head. "And honestly, who would date a geek like Shinpachi?"

Gin-san, hidoy!" Shinpachi cried.

"You have no choise." Kagura grabbed Katsuras wrist and dragged him into the small bathroom.

"Oy, matte-" The humans and Sadaharu heard various sounds from inthere, making them (the humans) shudder. They defenitsly didn't want to be in Katsuras clothes right now.

Or in the hands of Kagura.

A few minutes later Kagura puched out a kimono-clad Katsura, his hair still hanging loose, and wearing light make-up, making his feminine face look even girlier.

He was wearing a quite short blue and white kimono, with a black obi, tied in a bow.

"Oy Zura, you make a really hot chick!"

"Not Zura, it's Katsura! And I'm not a girl, so don't say that!"

"Will you stop your bickering? You sound like a married couple." Shinpachi said, making the navy-haired samurai glare at him, while the white-haired natural-perm giggled.

"Come on, now let's go spying!" Gintoki took Katsuras hand and dragged him outside.

"Oh?" Otose, standing outside her bar, looked up when they walked by. "Finally got a girlfriend, Gintoki?"

"Well, kinda." Gintoki said, before his "girlfriend" could say a word.

"I'm not your girlfriend, I'm Katsura!" the terrorist said, blushing, both out of embarassment and getting a deeper shade of red when he realised he just told Otose who he was.

"Oh, I see." she took a drag of her pipe before continuing. "Do all terrorists have a hobby to dress up as girls?"

"No! I don't want to do thi-" Gintoki quickly dragged away with said terrorist into the crowd.

"So we're here to spy on that man?" Katsura asked, looking at a rich-looking man from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah..." Gintoki was fully consentrated on the chocoparfait in front of him.

"Who's the girl he's with?"

"It's Shitose Mai, an actress."

"Didn't you say he was married?"

"That's right, since 40 years back."

They were currently sitting in a café where couples used to come.

That's why they needed Katsura to crossdress.

It would be suspicious if someone came alone or more than two.

Plus that the owner had homophobia.

Katsura closed his eyes as the warm beams of the sun hit his face through the window.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of warm lips on his.

His brown eyes flew open, meeting Gintokis red ones.

His once-friend leered towards the caféowner that had been staring at them.

When he looked away, Gintoki slowly pulled back, seeing a madly blushing Katsura.

"Wh-wh-why did you-?" Katsura stuttered, slim hand over his mouth.

"You're really cute while blushing."

"Shu-" Gintoki's lips met his again, now his eyes closed.

Gintoki was surprised when Katsura kissed back, closing his big, brown orbs, leaning into the kiss.

When they parted, Katsura said; "They're gone."

And he was right. The couple they had been spying on had left, sometime after the first kiss.

"Who cares." Gintoki said. "Let's just continue this." 

When he leaned foreward, Katsura put a slender finger over his friends mouth.

"Only, if you don't play with my feelings."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They both leaned foreward, forgetting everything else, chocolateparfait slowly melting in the sun.

**OWARI**


End file.
